


Простой метод

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Formula One, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: После перехода Роберта Левандовски в Феррари из желто-черного Рено они с Марко Ройсом никак не могли поговорить по-человечески.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Простой метод

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Рукава комбинезона болтались где-то у колен и мешали идти, но подбирать их Роберт не хотел. Да и возвращаться в боксы Феррари после проваленной практики не очень-то его и тянуло. Он остановился у заграждения и через сетку посмотрел, как стюарды копошатся у вмятого в стену болида. Нос придется менять, правое крыло — всмятку, но передняя подвеска, слава богу, уцелела, и до завтрашней квалификации Куба и его команда инженеров успеют собрать машину. Материться он, конечно, будет знатно, и на глаза ему лучше до утра не попадаться, но свою работу Якуб знает и сделает все в лучшем виде, можно не сомневаться.  
Роберт вздохнул, уцепился пальцами за решетку и замер, подставляя разгоряченный лоб и плечи под ветер.  
Его сорвало с трека на повороте, закрутило и втащило в стену. Удар был сильный, но врачи не нашли повреждений, да и привыкшее к перегрузкам тело сейчас только слегка потряхивало от выброса адреналина.  
— Надо же, я успел раньше журналистов.  
Роберт обернулся на голос — Марко Ройс, первый пилот Рено, ящерицей взобрался на парапет у сетки и, прижавшись плечом к даже не прогнувшейся под его птичьим весом рабице, посмотрел на Роберта.  
— Я так и знал, что ты будешь торчать тут и обвинять себя во всех грехах.  
Желто-черный комбинезон Марко удивительно хорошо вписывался в пейзаж: распахнутое небо без единого облачка, красные обломки на иссиня-сером асфальте - и яркий мазок света поверх всего этого. Присутствие Марко было неожиданным — они не особенно разговаривали друг с другом в боксах. Наверное, сказывалось то, что они почти три сезона ездили за одну команду, пока Роберта не перекупили Феррари, пообещав развитие и чемпионство.  
Чемпионских кубков у него с тех пор было уже четыре, а, вот, вечеров с Марко после свободных заездов, ему не хватало.  
— Хорошо, что это ты, а не журналисты, — сказал он негромко, и Марко фыркнул.  
От этого травинка с газона, которую он грыз, плюхнулась ему на колено, и Роберт машинально потянулся смахнуть ее.  
— Ну, да, облапай ты за коленку Дэвида Култхарда, и тебе бы это еще долго припоминали, особенно Баттон, — Марко склонил голову набок и, прищурившись, смерил Роберта долгим взглядом. — На вторых заездах вместо меня поедет Шюрле, — сказал он, подумав. — Ты был когда-нибудь в замке Гейдельберга?  
Примерно так же он спрашивал Роберта прежде чем потащить его ночью на кладбище Керепеши после гонки на Хуангароринге. Роберт до сих пор не знал, почему согласился тогда и почему пожал плечами сейчас:  
— Не был.  
— Тут полчаса, — Марко спрыгнул с парапета, отряхнул штанины комбинезона и мотнул головой в сторону парковки. — На парковке есть душ, а у меня в багажнике — сумка с одеждой.  
— Ты все спланировал, я смотрю.  
Роберт через силу усмехнулся и отцепился, наконец, от сетки, а Марко смешно развел руками:  
— Аварию твою точно не я подстроил.  
Эта шутка могла бы быть злой, но Роберт не обиделся. Он только подумал, что телефон остался в боксах, и его потеряют, и Лукаш потом откусит ему голову, а потом пошел следом за Марко к парковке.

Трава была высокой и щекотала ладони. Марко впереди тоже то и дело дергал пальцами, срывая лохматые метелки травинок и стряхивая семена с липких пальцев. Гоночный комбинезон он тоже расстегнул через три шага и на ходу скатал его до пояса, и рукава теперь путались в редких одуванчиках. Под его белой футболкой просматривались тонкие лопатки и линии татуировки на плече, и Роберт смотрел на них, не отрываясь.  
За четыре года чемпионства он почти успел забыть, какова кожа Марко наощупь и как он запрокидывает голову, кусая губы, чтобы не кричать, когда Роберт губами обхватывает головку его члена. И такое бывало в гостиницах после подиумов, когда было уже не важно, кто приехал первым. Марко пьянил, как шампанское из горла призовой бутылки Moet et Chandon, кружил голову, как вираж на Спа Франкошарм и выбивал воздух из легких, как ремни безопасности на шпильке в Судзуке, и все четыре года, поднимая над головой очередное золотое блюдце на очередной трассе, Роберт пытался себя убедить, что чемпионство стоит больше, чем возможность видеть Марко каждый день и просыпаться с ним рядом по утрам.  
Получалось плохо. Роберт надеялся, что хотя бы Марко справился с этим лучше.  
Судя по тому, что сегодня он позвал Роберта прокатиться до Гейдельберга, Марко, действительно, был в этом лучше.  
— Душ там, — сказал Марко, достав из багажника сумку, и перекинул ее Роберту. — Я напишу Лукашу, что я тебя похитил, не переживай.  
Лукаш, кстати, был единственным, кто знал о них с Марко. Роберт рассказал ему через месяц со своего перехода в Феррари, после первого подиума, на котором он не получил поздравлений от Ройса. И сейчас Роберт даже немного пожалел, что не увидит лица своего гоночного инженера, когда тот получит сообщение. Это должно было быть то еще зрелище.  
Он закинул сумку на плечо и пошел к белому зданию с комнатой ожидания, туалетом, душем и магазинчиком с едой в дорогу. Стоило бы спросить, откуда у Марко номер Лукаша, почему вообще он решил потащиться в этот чертов замок и как Роберт влезет в его одежду, но Роберт решил не задаваться этими вопросами. Если задумываться об этом, появятся и другие вопросы, которые Роберт старательно гнал от себя четыре года подряд. Правильно ли он поступил, уйдя в другую команду? Почему они не могли поговорить, как взрослые люди, а просто прятались друг от друга пару лет, да так и привыкли? Было ли Марко так же больно, как Роберту? Жалеет ли он до сих пор, что так вышло?  
Роберт стиснул зубы и, перешагнув порог душевой, бросил сумку на скамейку в раздевалке. Банковская карточка обнаружилась в боковом кармане, рядом с косметичкой с логотипом любимой футбольной команды Марко, и, оплатив аренду шкафчика и пользование душем, Роберт быстро разделся. Он опасался, что Марко придет следом и придется лезть в душ у него на глазах, краснея и старясь не пялиться на него после долгого времени, словно восстанавливая картину по памяти. Он опасался этого, но втайне надеялся, что так и будет.  
Марко не пришел, и Роберт, шлепая одноразовыми тапочками по плиткам пола, принялся одеваться.  
В сумке оказались его собственные джинсы и футболка, а в отдельном пакете — нижнее белье и носки, сложенные так аккуратно, как Марко бы никогда не удалось их сложить. Запасной комплект одежды, который был у Марко дома, на всякий случай, и который он, оказывается, так и не выбросил за четыре года. У Роберта тоже был такой пакет, который успел побывать уже в трех городах и сменить две квартиры.  
Затолкав комбинезон в сумку и выбросив одноразовые тапочки в специальное ведро, Роберт вернулся на парковку.  
Марко разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, опираясь бедром на капот прогретой машины. Он сутулился и наматывал на палец хлястик — дурацкая привычка, которая так нравилась Роберту. Заметив чужую тень у носков своих кроссовок, он молча кивнул на сидение машины, показал растопыренную ладонь — мол, пять минут — и, подхватив вторую сумку, тоже пошел к душевой, а Роберт, сев на пассажирское сидение, замер.  
Когда они ездили куда-то раньше, за рулем сидел он, у Марко не было прав, и все его за это подкалывали: как можно идеально водить гоночный болид на скорости за триста, иметь лицензию гонщика международного класса — и завалить экзамен на вождение обычной машины? Но Марко только отшучивался и говорил, что может заплатить водителю, и так даже удобнее играть в Angry Birds — не надо на дорогу отвлекаться. Теперь права у него были, и даже в арендованной машине — патриотичном рено, к слову — он успел оставить отпечаток себя: сникерс в бардачке поверх пачки документов, танцевальная радиостанция на магнитоле и брелок с польским флагом на ключах. На этот брелок Роберт смотрел долго, гадая, Марко ли его туда повесил, или это была какая-то приуроченная к чемпионату мира по футболу акция от компании по аренде автомобилей.  
— Поехали, — сказал Марко, прервав его размышления, и сел на водительское кресло. — И пристегнись.

Сам Роберт после болида водил машину легко — как будто проходил обучение в компьютерной игре после прохождения ее в режиме Nightmare: все очень медленное, слишком простое управление и сидение гораздо удобнее. Марко, напротив, полностью сосредоточился на дороге, только радио сделал погромче. Под неспешный бит Роберт смотрел, как проносятся за окном деревья и редкие домики. Дорога стелилась под колеса, Марко молча сжимал руки на руле, и только в горле стоял непонятный ком.  
— Почему Гейдельберг? — спросил Роберт наконец, чтобы хоть как-то прервать это тяжелое молчание.  
— Почему нет? — отозвался Марко сухо. — Я просто ткнул пальцем в карту поблизости от трассы.  
В его голосе Роберту послышалось раздражение, и он растерялся. Ему-то казалось, что Марко спланировал все специально, что он точно знает, что делает, но теперь эта уверенность таяла с каждым вдохом.  
— Мы не говорили нормально четыре года, — тихо сказал Марко, глядя только на дорогу перед собой, хотя там точно не было ничего интересного. — В боксах ты все время прятался за журналистами, тактикой команды, Лукашем, наконец. Не на трассе же тебя таранить...  
— Ты пробовал, — зачем-то сказал Роберт.  
Так действительно было, в Бельгии, в первый год Роберта в Феррари. Марко въехал в него на старте, пропоров крылом правый передний суперсофт, и вывел его из гонки, на которой он стартовал с поула. Тогда, отпустив остальные болиды вперед, они едва не подрались прямо на обочине, но их вовремя растащили стюарды, и журналисты еще месяц крутили ролик с их лицами крупным планом по всем спортивным каналам.  
— И, как ты помнишь, это не помогло, — сарказм в голосе Марко можно было трогать руками, и Роберт неожиданно для себя улыбнулся этому.  
— Да, полчаса в замкнутом пространстве лучше, — сказал он, трогая кончиками пальцев рычажок на ручке двери. — И никаких журналистов на километр вокруг.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, кто едет в той фуре? — Марко хмыкнул и, мигнув поворотником, свернул на пятачок у заправки.  
Он выключил двигатель и откинулся на спинку кресла. Зажмурился, потер ладонью уставшие глаза и криво усмехнулся:  
— Лукаш мне весь мозг вынес, когда я ему позвонил.  
— Он может, — согласился Роберт.  
Ему было тревожно. Не такой мандраж, который бывает перед первой гонкой сезона, но что-то похожее.  
— Да, но, в целом, он одобрил мой метод — вытащить тебя из раковины, лишить средств связи и просто поговорить.  
— Странно, — Роберт нервно хмыкнул, — мне он предлагал затащить тебя за стойки с шинами и отсосать тебе между сегментами квалификации.  
— Это был крайний метод.  
Голос Марко звенел от напряжения, и они перекидывались шутками, как фехтовальщики обмениваются пробными выпадами, ходя вокруг главного кругами. У Роберта сдавило виски, и он устало потер лоб пальцами.  
— Я тоже, — сказал он коротко, успев раньше, чем Марко выдал очередной бессмысленный пассаж.  
Не решаясь поднять на Марко глаза, он торопливо заговорил:  
— Я тоже храню твою запасную одежду дома. Я тоже таскаю тот дурацкий брелок со святым Иштваном, который мы купили на площади в Будапеште. Мой пароль от WiFi — твой номер телефона. Я, черт возьми, приезжал к тебе в больницу после той аварии в прошлом году, и меня не пустили, потому что я не твой родственник и не член команды, а выпрашивать у Тухеля разрешение на посещение я не стал.  
Марко побарабанил пальцами по рулю и снова потянулся к ключу зажигания. Он покачал головой, колупнул ногтем заживший уже порез от бритвы на скуле и усмехнулся.  
— Я куплю тебе новый брелок в Гейдельберге, — сказал он. — Повесишь его на ключи от моей квартиры, хорошо?


End file.
